El piquete
by CriXarBetta
Summary: One Shot. El insecto que pico a Eli en el Pozo de Luz no es para nada inofensivo, y le causara un par de molestias, a menos, claro, que cierta persona intervenga...


-De verdad pienso que deberian hacer una entrada mas accesible para humanos en ese lugar- dijo Eli saliendo del ban'o. La expedicion a habia dejado marcas no muy agradables en el, Dirigible, Hielo y Tejedora. Esta era ya la tercera ducha del Shane y apenas comenzaba a sentir que desaparecia el terrible olor que le dejo el entrar a ese "tunel".

Fue a su habiacion, puso su toalla sobre la cama y saco una de sus camisetas del cajon. Pero cuando se paro frente al espejo para arreglarla, noto algo extran'o en su brazo derecho. Se acerco y vio que el diminuto piquete de ese insecto se habia convertido ahora en una mancha lijeramente enrojecida que, ademas, comenzaba a irritarle.

Un poco asustado, cubrio su brazo con la toalla y bajo a la sala. Alguien debia saber que era lo que pasaba. La primera que vio fue a Trixie. Estaba jugando con Burpy y Enigma. Ahora que la babosa infierno estaba sanada, se sentia mas tranquila.  
Las dos corrian a lo largo de la mesa y Trixie trataba de atraparlas. Burpy se detuvo y chillo feliz cuando vio a Eli caminando hacia ellos. Trixie se volteo.

- Se fue ya el olor?- le pregunto.

-Si, o al menos eso espero.- respondio Eli, luego vio hacia Burpy.- Parece que alguien realmente se siente bien, no es asi?- El asintio y salto a las manos de Trixie.

-Esta tan activo ahora. No puedo creer que hace tan solo unas horas estuviera tan enfermo.

-Si, hablando de enfermedades, yo me preguntaba que es lo que sucede cuando te pica una insecto de las cavernas?

- Un insecto de las cavernas? Wow, pues nada bueno. Por que?

-Eh, solo fue algo que se me ocurrio.

-Bueno, primero ortiga un poco, luego se enrojece e irrita, despues se hinchara y, si no se trata a tiempo, se convertira en una infeccion en verdad molesta que dejara una gran marca.- Eli abrio los ojos asustado al oir esto ultimo.

-Oh...- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la toalla. Trixie lo vio preocupado.

- Estas seguro de que preguntas esto solo por curiosidad?

-Eh, bueno... yo...

-Eli...- el lanzador suspiro y lentamente desenrollo la tela alrededor de su brazo para mostrar su herida.- No puede ser!  
Eli, por que no me dijiste eso antes?- pregunto Trixie asustada.

-No crei que se pondria tan mal...- contesto arrepentido.

-Tenemos que arreglar eso.- le dijo levantandose. Eli se quedo alli y la vio dirigirse a la cocina y regresar con un rollo de gasa, algodones y una botella de alcohol.

- Para que es eso?- dijo sen'alando la botella.

-No podemos dejar que se cierre sin limpiarla antes.- se sento de nuevo al lado suyo. Luego de empapar uno de los algodones,  
lo acerco al piquete. Al hacer este contacto con la piel, Eli automaticamente alejo su brazo de ella.

- Auch! Eso duele.- se quejo cubriendolo con su mano.

-Lo siento.- Trixie volvio a poner el algodon sobre la herida, volviendo a sobresaltar a Eli. Este puso una cara de entre tristeza y dolor, que causo risa en ella.- Jaja, no te preocupes, ya termine con esto.

-Gracias al cielo...- el enrojecimiento habia bajado, pero aun le dolia un poco. Trixie saco la gasa y con cuidado comenzo a envolverle el brazo.

-Podras quitartela en un par de dias, pero no sanara hasta en una semana.

- Eso es todo?- pregunto Eli mientras la veia terminar.

-Sip.- contesto ella. Tomo unas tijeras y corto la gasa.- Listo.- Eli extendio su brazo para ver mejor la venda.

-Gracias, Trix.- le dijo tomando su mano.

-No hay de que.- Trixie sujeto la suya en respuesta y se levanto para guardar la caja. Eli sonrio mientras la veia irse.  
============================================================================================================================ Super cortito, yo se, pero es que no me ha dado tiempo de escribir asi como horas y horas, por que esta semana estamos en examenes. Asi que tengo la cabeza dividida en dos: estudiar y los capitulos de BajoTerra, por que eso si, no me los pierdo por nada. :) 


End file.
